


Exclusive

by Kazue_Hiromi



Series: AkaKuro Fluff Drabbles [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akakuro - Freeform, Apples, Basically my excuse for writing cheesy stuff, Cuddling, Dandelions, Drabbles, Fluff, Glance, Home, Ice Cream, M/M, blanket, exclusive, father - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 02:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4769864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazue_Hiromi/pseuds/Kazue_Hiromi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko gets sick and Akashi takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exclusive

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is a sequel to 'blanket' into which Kuroko really does got sick after taking care of his lover...and Akashi became his doctor, uhm...sort of.

"Aaachoo!"

"See this is exactly what I'm worried about" Akashi sat on his own bed and held his hand towards his lover's forehead. Kuroko who notably is now occupying his lover's king sized bed, frowned.

"I'm fine Sei. It's just a simple cold"

"It's not just a simple cold. I shouldn't have let you do that" Akashi's worried tone had been evident on his voice as guilt surfaced on his originally sort-of-demonic-except-when-it-comes-to-Kuroko facial character. It's his fault that the teal head had gotten sick. If only he had been more strict and didn't give up with the other's qualms -even if it's about the red head's health- then his lover won't be ill by now.

Kuroko seeing the other's predicament simply held their hands together and brought them to his cheeks. "Sei worries too much"

"And why wouldn't I? It's entirely my fault" Akashi sighed as he gently carressed Kuroko's face.

"It's not Sei's fault. Everyone gets sick" Kuroko then stared at his lover before suddenly avoiding his gaze "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" Akashi asked. Intrigued

"For making you worry..."

Akashi chuckled before moving to kiss Kuroko's forehead. "Don't think much about it. I worry about you because I wanted to and not 'cause I am being forced. You are precious to me and so it's only natural"

The teal head nodded yet still unsatisfied, Akashi having noticed stared at Kuroko and seemed to be contemplating on something before he stood up and walked towards his closet "Do you really want to make it up to me, love?"

A slight nod.

Akashi smirked as he opened his closet door and pulled out a lab coat. Kuroko stared with more confusion when the red head reached for a stethoscope and then facing with an undeniable smirk plastered on his face "Okay then, for you to make it up let Dr. Seijuuro take care of Tetsuya"

Kuroko blinked.

"I never knew Sei actually had a thing for cosplays"

Akashi let out a devious smile "I actually intend to use this for an entirely different purpose but using it now would suffice. Now you better listen to Dr. Seijuuro and be a good boy, Tetsuya" He then unbuttoned his lover's shirt and started using the stethoscope.

"Sei is being weird" Akashi raised a brow at his lover's words.

"I am now?"

"Tell me your diagnosis then Dr. Seijuuro" Kuroko brought out a small smile as he played along his lover's little scheme. Akashi smirked at the other's words.

"Dr. Seijuuro observes that his patient Kuroko Tetsuya is in need of some Seijuuro loving to make him all better" He gently pulled the teal head closer until they were eye to eye. The red head chuckled when Kuroko blushed at their proximity as if they've never been that close before.

"Is Tetsuya ready for his medicine?" Akashi smirked as he inched even closer and closer.

"And what is it supposed to be?"

Akashi's smirk grew at the question before gently cupping his younger lover's cheeks.

"It's a sweet, deep kiss from Dr. Seijuuro of course"

He then pinned the other with his arms and attacked.


End file.
